<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possession by phantomofhogwarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051541">Possession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts'>phantomofhogwarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TUActober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves apologizes, Confused Klaus Hargreeves, Episode: s02e06 A Light Supper, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possession, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus suffers the consequences of Ben’s possession after the supper with their father or how I wish they actually handled this whole situation in the show</p>
<p>Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on Tumblr</p>
<p>Day 16 - Possession</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TUActober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm very happy with the result for this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He felt like his skin was on fire and covered in ice, both at the same time. Chills covered his body, but he also felt like he had a high fever. Klaus felt his body turning in the chair to face his father, but it wasn’t him who was actually doing that, it was Ben. His mouth moved and he heard his own voice, but it wasn’t him the one controlling it. The fear and panic took control of him, but then Ben was out of his body and Klaus was already laying on the floor under everybody’s disapproving looks. They thought it was only a scene that Klaus was pulling. Nobody realized how awful he actually felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He vaguely remembered entering in the elevator and sitting on the floor, barely able to register his surroundings. He did hear Luther calling his name before pulling him by the ankle out of the elevator, despite Klaus’ request to be left there. He vaguely remembered how Allison took him back to the mansion or how his followers talked to him all the way till his bedroom when he finally let himself fall into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Ben, just leave me, ok? I don’t know how you did that to me, but it was horrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I mean, you have always been able to just walk through me, what changed now to allow me to stay inside of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I knew, Benerino…”, Klaus said with a shrug. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open and his whole body was still trembling with shivers all over him. Klaus was so lost in his notion of time, that he didn’t realize when he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up a few hours later in the middle of the night. He sat up and still had those shivers covering him and a sensation of coldness mixed with fever was still there. It had been hours since Ben possessed him back at the bar, but his whole body was still trembling. His hair was glued to his forehead due to the sweat covering his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worried about you. Are...are you still weird because of the possession?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had no right to possess me...my skin is still burning and growing cold at the same time and my head is killing me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was only excited to actually feel some kind of connection to the real world again and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this still didn’t give you the right to do so without talking to me first!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would never allow me to do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when I’m not prepared for this!”, Klaus said in a harsh voice, but he regretted it at the same moment. “Sorry...it’s just that I’m still miserable because of that. Do you have any idea how it feels like to have someone controlling your body and speaking with your voice that’s not yourself? This is terrifying!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, look, I won’t do this again. We need to understand how this actually works and how you can control it without becoming a puppet, alright?”, Ben said with a reassuring voice. Klaus had his arms wrapped around himself when another thought came to his mind, an even more terrifying idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait...if you could get inside of me without my permission...what if other ghosts can also do it?”, he said, panic taking over him while he still kept his arms wrapped around himself, rubbing his own arms. “What if they figure it out that I’m a weird ticket way to the world of living and try to possess me? What if they do it and I can’t take them out? What if…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus! Calm down! We will find a way to avoid that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to control it! When you were inside of me, I still was a little aware of everything, but I couldn’t do anything. It was like I was tied up in a chair forced to watch everything through a screen,” panic took control of Klaus who was talking quickly while his eyes wandered around the bedroom, filled with fear. “That was with you, and even though it was awful, I knew that you wouldn’t do anything dangerous to any of us, but what if one of those angry ghosts do that and they don’t care about me at all and something bad happens or they do something bad...Ben, I don’t want to be trapped inside my own mind without control of my actions just watching whatever they are doing with my body!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t be! We will figure out a way to help you protect yourself and avoid being possessed. Also, I won’t do it again, unless you let me to, ok? I know it was wrong and I don’t want to make you go through this again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Benny Boy…”, Klaus said with a tired voice, rubbing his eyes before finally turning them to Ben again. There were dark circles around his eyes and it was possible to see how pale he was, even with the weak light in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to sleep now, you really need it”, Ben said sitting on a chair next to the window. He saw Klaus’ eyes wander around the room again, a hint of fear almost taking over him again. “I’ll keep an eye on you and if you wake up acting weirder than usual, I’ll know you aren’t really you and I’ll find a way to take out whatever ghost is inside of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could try to sing, this would scare any ghost for sure…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus, just go back to sleep!”, Ben said rolling his eyes. Klaus laughed while he let his head fall back to the pillow, closing his eyes almost immediately. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>